


Alex, Luke and a Two-Year Wedding Anniversary

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [159]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Alex, Luke and a Two-Year Wedding Anniversary

[backdated to May 4, 2015]  
[ **warnings** for cutting and bloodplay]

"I think I might've even fallen asleep," Alex tells his lover, swinging their clasped hands as they head back upstairs to their suite after melting massages in the spa. Luke has been working non-stop for too damn long, in Alex's protective opinion, and so he pounced on the opportunity to sweep his husband away to Citadel's Ireland resort for their wedding anniversary. "It was weird. Like, I was aware of him touching me, but at the same time I was seeing and hearing things that weren't there. Not like daydreams, but more like hallucinations." He busses Luke's cheek and grins. "Really relaxing ones, though."

"That's good," Luke says, laughing and grinning back. "Maybe there was something in the massage bars," he suggests, eyes twinkling. "Some kind of drug absorbed through the skin."

Alex chuckles. "Why, did you have some kind of out-of-body experience, too?"

"Nope." Luke shakes his head. "I just passed out. Complete and utter exhaustion." He smiles at Alex. "But I feel so much better now." And it's true. No work, great sleep, great food, serious time spent with his husband. It's amazing how quickly it all works.

Abruptly Alex's smile disappears, dismay taking its place. "What? No. No, your answer to that question was _supposed_ to be, 'No, Sir, I haven't had an out-of-body experience since that last time with you.'"

Luke goes wide-eyed for a second - the second it takes him to realize Alex is teasing - and then laughs again. "Well, that's true too," he says with a smile, giving Alex's hand a squeeze.

"Good." Alex grins at his husband as they head up a grand curving staircase, completely fucking delighted with life. "I was wondering. For an anniversary, are we supposed to make resolutions or something? You know, like people do at New Year's."

"I don't think so, but we could," Luke says, still stunned that it's actually been a whole year. "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. I didn't really have anything particular in mind," Alex says, pulling Luke into his arms when they reach the landing. "Just, kind of... more."

"More what?" Luke asks, wondering if there's something he's missing, something Alex isn't happy with. That he's been working too hard, ignoring his sir's needs...

"More of everything. Every amazing thing we've had together since we got married. I'm just greedy and I want more of it."

The relief Luke feels at those words is almost palpable. "Me too," he says, exhaling softly. "Okay. Um. Our anniversary resolutions. Mine is to make sure we get more time away together and that I take better care of you even when I'm working."

Alex studies Luke's eyes, feeling his lover's words resonate through him. "All right. My resolution is to take better care of _you_ when you're working," he says with a smile. "And... And I want to keep surprising you. Good surprises, I mean."

Luke smiles at that and leans in against Alex, tilting his head for a kiss. "I love your surprises," he says softly. "And you do take care of me. You take fantastic care of me, especially for someone who doesn't cook," he teases.

Chuckling, Alex gives him a wry nod. "It's true, I am a take-away ninja. Come on," he says, taking Luke's hand again and leading him down the hallway to their room. It's nice to know there are like-minded guests present, but right now he wants his boy entirely to himself.

"I wonder how long it would take to visit all the Citadel properties," Luke says as Alex lets them back into the room. "I wonder if anyone's done it."

"Anyone who doesn't work for them, you mean?" Alex locks the door behind them, and as he turns he's already shrugging out of his t-shirt and kicking off his cargo shorts. "I don't even know how many there are, come to think of it."

"I should count them. We could try and visit them all," Luke suggests, glancing over his shoulder, his eyes widening appreciatively at the sight of his husband - his sir - naked.

"That should take us a few years," Alex murmurs, strolling past Luke into the bedroom of their suite. "Why are you still dressed?"

"Sorry, sir. Your boy didn't realize we were getting naked," Luke says with a smile, already working on shedding his clothes.

Alex snorts a laugh and pulls back the decorative duvet on the bed. "Is this home, for the moment? Are we at home? Are we together?" he asks rhetorically, and turns to watch his lover.

"Yes, sir," Luke answers, blushing hard. He quickly folds his clothes and sets them aside. "Sorry. Your boy obviously wasn't thinking."

"Hey." Alex takes Luke into his arms. "It was a joke, love," he says softly, nuzzling Luke's throat. "I was just teasing."

Luke presses close. "Maybe, but I have been slipping," he says softly.

Alex lays his hand over Luke's collar, closing his fingers halfway around his throat. "Do you want me to be stricter with you? Are you ready for that, again?"

Luke tilts his head back, meeting Alex's eyes and nods. "Yes."

His blood starting to race, Alex breathes a kiss over his boy's lips. "It's yours." He squeezes his hand briefly around Luke's throat, just a second of constriction. Then he steps away. "Lie down on your back. I want something from you."

"Yes, sir," Luke responds. He takes the few steps to the bed and stretches out on his back, his hands at his side, his legs spread a little. Wondering quietly what Alex has planned.

Kneeling on the bed, Alex straddles Luke's hips. Then he reaches for his boy's collar. "This is not a punishment," he says quietly, and very definitely. He undoes the clasp and carefully sets the intricate metal links on the bedside table.

"Yes, sir," Luke nods his understanding and bites back a soft whimper. Other than work, he can't remember the last time he wasn't wearing one of his collars.

Next, Alex pulls open the nightstand drawer and takes out a small sealed package. He breaks the seal and then holds the item up for Luke to see: a sterile surgical scalpel. Studying his boy's face, he waits. Waits for a definite choice, one way or the other.

Luke's breath catches and catches hard at the sight, his cock kicking up almost instantly. His gaze flickers between the scalpel and his sir's face and then he nods. _Yes, please._

Alex echoes that nod. "I want to drink you," he whispers, and lays the knife on the bed, its protective cover still on, but ready to hand. He cleans Luke's throat with an antiseptic wipe to remove remnants of massage lotion. Then he leans down and kisses his lover's collarbone.

Luke whimpers, pure arousal, not fear, and tilts his head back, baring his throat, his body, his cock, reacting on auto-pilot. "I'm yours," he whispers. "You own me."

"Yes, _älskling_ ," Alex whispers in return, slowly moving down his lover's body. A lick at a nipple, a soft bite beneath the ribs, then further, his knees hitting the floor at the foot of the bed so he can take Luke's cock into his mouth.

"Oh, god. Sir!" Luke chokes out, fingers curling into fists, nails digging into skin. His cock throbbing in the wet heat of Alex's mouth.

Alex sucks, bobbing his head and caressing Luke's thigh and thinking that he really doesn't do this often enough... Of course, every time he and Luke do _anything_ , chances are good that he thinks the same thing. Opening his eyes he watches his boy's face. Long slow wet pulls on Luke's cock, determined to push them both to the edge before Alex ever gets inside.

It feels so good, god, Luke feels like he's going out of his mind, which is nothing new where Alex is concerned. He keeps his eyes open, watching his sir, letting Alex push him closer and closer to the edge, knowing that's what his sir wants. "Please, oh fuck please," he begs, his breath hitching hard. "Sir, your boy needs to come."

Pulling back and gently rubbing his cheek against Luke's cock, Alex studies his lover. "Only," he says, and licks his lips, "only if you come again with me inside you."

God. Luke goes wide-eyed for a moment, assessing. He knows he often does come a second time, but promising he will? "Yes, sir," he whispers finally, wondering if he's going to regret it and what will happen if he doesn't.

Alex's lips curve in a smirk. "Good boy. Yes." He sucks his lover deep.

Another blurted curse and Luke buries his hands in Alex's hair, careful not to tug as he rocks his hips up, once, twice and again, coming with a sharp cry on the third thrust.

Moaning, Alex gags and swallows and then swallows some more. Only Luke. He's been fine with sucking off other men, sure, but there's only one person he gives - has ever given - all of himself to this way. He waits while fine muscle tremors work their way through his lover's body, resting his head on Luke's thigh. But his own need is too intense for him to wait long. Kneeling up on the bed, he puts Luke's legs over his shoulders and pushes inside.

"Yes, oh, god," Luke moans, his body opening easily to his sir, stretching to accommodate, to welcome him in. "Yours."

"Mine," Alex agrees, and nips at the side of his boy's knee. More, deeper, until he takes full physical possession. Rocking his hips against his boy and thrusting deep to claim him again and again.

Luke's cock never softens. It never gets a chance. It bobs and jerks and smears fluid across his skin, his hole clenching around the steel inside him.

Alex rides that narrow edge now, so damn close that he knows it'd be over in seconds if he lets go of his self-control. So he doesn't. Instead he shifts position, buried so deep in his boy that it feels like they're one, lying down on top of Luke and pouring passion into his kiss.

His legs lowered, Luke still wraps them around Alex, hiking them over his hips and pulling him in. "Your boy loves you so much," he whispers, moaning into his sir's mouth.

Alex grins, steadily easing his pace slower, less frantic, until the rhythm of his hips is controlled. A slow washing in and out of the tides. Reaching, he picks up the scalpel and breaks its seal, tossing the safety cap aside.

Heart kicking up a notch, Luke's gaze flickers to the blade and then back to Alex's face. He's nervous, how can he not be, but he trusts this man, trusts him with everything he is.

Pinning Luke with his gaze, Alex slowly nods. "Only you, _älskling_ ," he whispers, the deepest of promises. And halts, his cock buried deep inside his lover as he slips the blade along the side of Luke's throat, careful to avoid major veins and arteries. The blade is so sharp that it does all the work for him, blood welling up and then streaming from the thin scratch. Alex licks at the blood and the vitality of it surges through him. With a groan he kisses his boy, giving it back.

Luke moans into Alex's mouth, tasting himself, his blood, on his sir's tongue. He shudders at the pure primal feel of it and whimpers softly, his cock kicking up between them again, straining once more.

Alex echoes that moan and thrusts once, twice more. But then he pushes inside and pauses again. His eyes stay steady on his lover's as he puts the scalpel to his own neck, cutting himself without a wince and then offering his throat.

Oh god. Eyes wide, cock so fucking hard it _hurts_ , Luke stares for a second but then he's pressing his lips to Alex's throat, to that cut, sucking lightly, his mouth filling with copper.

His heart... God, Alex would fucking swear it stops beating for a moment, time suspended. He presses his lips to his boy's, their blood mingling inside their mouths. And he begins to thrust again, hard and growing faster. There's no holding back now.

"Yes, oh, god, yes," Luke moans as he can, licking at Alex's lips, his tongue, hips rocking up to meet every thrust. "Please, sir!"

Alex growls and covers Luke's cut with his mouth. He sucks harder now, matching the surge of his hips.

Luke can't help it. He's got no hope of control with this. No defenses. He cries out, arching sharply up from the bed, his cock spurting between them. Again.

A loud groan and Alex turns to kiss his lover, his lips wet and scarlet. One hand in Luke's hair pins him in place and Alex bucks against him, spilling hot in mere seconds.

Luke cries out as he's filled, that searing rush like a brand inside him. Shivers hard, tightening his legs around Alex, a silent plea for his sir to stay where he is.

When Alex speaks he sounds like his voice is coming from far beneath the sea. "Wait," he manages to say, and reaches to the bedside table once more. He fumbles in the drawer until his fingers close on a paper packet. Ripping it open, he presses the sterile gauze against Luke's neck – since he went and made the small careful cut a larger ragged wound. That done, he relaxes on top of his boy with a sated sigh.

"What about you?" Luke murmurs, the words slightly slurred, his lids already at half-mast.

"Hmm?" Still buried deep inside his lover, Alex shifts to cuddle him a bit more. And not crush him to death.

"Your neck," Luke mumbles, focused on the feeling of Alex still inside him, all around him.

"Oh." What could possibly be wrong with his neck? Alex isn't sure, but whatever it is, he doesn't want Luke to worry. "S'fine," he reassures his lover.

"M'kay," Luke sighs, taking Alex's word for it. "Love you," he murmurs, not really sure if the words actually make it out or not, but he's sure Alex knows.


End file.
